


Long Live the Reckless and the Brave

by Starship_Phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Kannabi bridge / chamber of secrets fusion, Team Minato-centric, can’t say more without spoilers but that should give you an idea of what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Phoenix/pseuds/Starship_Phoenix
Summary: The night before he begins his fifth year at Hogwarts, Obito finds a mysterious leatherbound journal in his basement. He quickly learns that this seemingly blank journal is anything but. Over the course of the next few months he learns many things from the journal, but what he doesn’t realize is the events he has unknowingly sent into motion. Among teenage hormones, preparations for the OWL exams, exciting new clubs, and detentions, there’s also kids going missing, a certain teacher acting suspicious, and worst of all, if Obito wants to make it out of this school year alive, he’s going to have to rely on the one person he can never seem to get along with.-“Are you really such a Slytherin that you’d leave Rin to die? Yeah, maybe Gryffindors are reckless fools, but those who abandon their friends to save their own skin are trash!”





	1. August

Obito was hiding. He’d done a lot of hiding over the course of the summer, though hiding wasn’t exactly the word he would have chosen himself. Maybe ‘artful avoidance,’ or ‘non-magical concealment.’ As the only one in the family currently enrolled at Hogwarts, Obito’s younger cousins were relentless in their mission of pestering him for information. They had found his previous hiding spot, the wine cellar, earlier that morning. After explaining to them that as far as he knew, the giant squid was _ not _secretly an animagus placed at the school to spy on the students, he realized that if he was going to hide (artfully conceal himself) from his family, he would need to go where no one in their right mind would want to set foot.

The basement.

He was probably the only human to come down here in years. Maybe even decades. Only the house elves ever came down to the basement, which was cramped, stuffed with ancient junk, and covered in a thick layer of dust, and even then, it was only ever to grab some artifact which might settle an argument between family members.

Obito wished he had thought of this hiding spot earlier, and not the last day of summer, because looking through old Uchiha junk was _ way _ more interesting than reading the labels of wines he wasn’t old enough to drink yet. So far, he had found some old school robes from at least half a century earlier, some love letters that made him blush so hard his cheeks hurt, and a ridiculously comfortable couch covered in mysterious stains. He was sorting through one of many ancient trunks when he found a small leather-bound journal. He flipped through it, surprised to find that though the outside wear and tear indicated it had been well-worn, the inside was spotless, save for a small engraving inside the front cover which read: "_The only way to achieve real peace is to reveal your guts" _and then something else below it which was scratched out.

He set the journal aside, slightly disappointed that it was empty, not filled with secrets, and continued rummaging through the trunk, pulling things out and setting them on the floor as he went. Finally, he reached the bottom. The only object left was a broken bottle of ink. Obito picked it up, careful not to spill it, and caught his finger on one of its broken edges. He let out a yelp and dropped the bottle, spilling the ancient ink all over the floor, right next to the journal. He instinctively reached for the journal and went to shake off the ink when he realized there was none to shake off. Somehow, the ink hadn’t permeated the journal. Curious, he flipped through the pages. They were spotless.

It seemed he finally found something interesting.

Obito dug around the basement some more until he found another bottle of ink and a dusty feather quill. Then he opened to the first page of the journal and let a single drop of ink drip onto the page. A second later he watched as it was absorbed into the journal, leaving the page smooth and unblemished. _ Cool _.

Obito thought for a minute about what to write, then settled for something simple.

_ Obito Uchiha was here. _

He watched the ink sink into the page with a grin. Then the journal wrote something back.

_ Uchiha? How did you come by this journal? _

Obito stared at the journal in shock as the elegant script disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe he’d spent too much time in this dark, creepy basement and he was hallucinating. Absorbing ink was one thing, but talking back? That was _ weird_.

He didn’t have too much time to think about it before the family’s oldest house-elf appeared in the basement with a startling _ crack _and Obito hastily shoved the journal into his pocket. Zetsu gave him a weird look. Obito gave him one back. Zetsu had always creeped him out. His skin was splotchy and leathery, and his yellow eyes seemed to see right into his soul. The ancient house-elf walked around butt-naked for some reason Obito had no intention of ever figuring out, and he was a stickler for rules and traditions. Everything had its place in the Uchiha family, even if you couldn't tell by looking at the basement. That was why Obito had stuffed the journal into his pocket. Zetsu would have made him give it up, no doubt, and he wanted to play around with it some more. Maybe he would bring it back to school and show Rin. She always got a kick out of weird magic stuff.

“Young master? Dinner will be starting soon. Best not be late again.”

Zetsu gave Obito one last curious stare, his eyes flicking from Obito to the empty trunk behind him and back again, before disapparating. Obito frowned. Bad enough that Zetsu was unsettling, but to rub it in his face that he was still a few years away from learning how to apparate? That was just unfair.

Obito quickly threw everything back into the old trunk. It was obvious he had been rummaging through it, since there was no longer a layer of dust sitting on it, but with any luck nobody except the house elves would come down here and find his new hiding spot. And as much as he found the house-elves unsettling, they were good for one thing: they wouldn’t tell his secret. He was just as much an Uchiha as that arrogant bastard Fugaku, even if nobody in the family wanted to admit it.

One day, when Obito was the greatest wizard in Britain, everyone would regret looking down on him. But for now, he headed upstairs for dinner, the mysterious journal weighing heavily in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been nearly two years in the making, and I can't believe I'm finally posting it. I thought it was going to be a quick one-shot where I combined the Kanabi Bridge mission with The Chamber of Secrets but it quickly spiraled into something much more than the sum of its parts. Then I thought I would never finish. I had to do a lot of writing, rewriting, and rearranging to get all the pieces in the right order, but I think I finally have a satisfying and (hopefully) intriguing story to tell. I have a fixed ending in sight and I welcome any theorizing and speculation:)
> 
> I will posting one chapter a month, hopefully on the first of the month, for the next 11 months. The next chapter and all the rest will be much longer I promise:)
> 
> I know some of my house placements might end up being controversial but trust that I spent a lot of time agonizing over them in order to decide what best serves this particular story.
> 
> Endless thanks go to Sanatoria for beta-ing this for me last year when I was convinced I was almost done and then being eager and willing to beta again a year later when, after not touching the fic for months, I hauled ass to write as possible until I really /was/ almost done.


	2. September

Obito was happier than he had been in months. Summer was over, and he was finally going back to his favorite place in the world. The instant he passed through the brick barrier at Kings Cross he anxiously scanned Platform 9 ¾ until he found what he was looking for, the one thing that could make this day even better: there, among the smoke and noise, he spotted his best friend.

“Rin! Hey, Rin!”

Rin spun around, and her face lit up with excitement when her eyes settled on Obito.

“Obito!”

She gave a quick wave farewell to her parents and raced towards Obito, dragging her school trunk behind her. Obito moved to meet her halfway and they both set down their heavy trunks. Rin pulled Obito into a hug, and Obito’s heart fluttered as she squeezed him tight. It had been a long summer and Obito was decidedly touch-starved. He reveled in Rin’s warmth, and was slow to let go.

“How was your summer, Obito?” Rin asked, her voice partially muffled from the hug.

“Better than last year, that’s for sure!”

Obito felt Rin chuckle before she stepped back. Obito felt light as air. The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds, identical grins on their faces. Obito drank in the sight of Rin. He hadn't seen her in months. Her hair was a bit shorter than he remembered it being, she must have just gotten a haircut. 

Then Obito saw the badge pinned to her robes. It took a few seconds to process what he was seeing.

“Prefect? Rin, you’re a prefect?”

To be honest, Obito had completely forgotten prefects would be chosen that year. Part of him must have subconsciously realized he wouldn’t be picked and had chosen to ignore the possibility altogether rather than dwell on it. Obito tried not to think about the fact that no one in his family had even entertained the idea that he might be picked, and focused instead on Rin, who smiled blindingly.

“I am! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I think the letters went out late this year, I only just got mine a week ago. I decided it would be more fun to surprise you!”

Obito didn’t need to force a smile; Rin’s was contagious. “That’s amazing, Rin! You’ll be perfect!”

Obito wasn’t surprised that Rin had made prefect. She was a natural pick now that Obito thought about it; studious, but not buried in her books, kind, but not a pushover, dedicated to the rules, but not a hardass. Obito was happy for her. Really. He tried to push aside the tiny sliver of jealousy he felt. Summer was finally over, Rin was laughing, and nothing could ruin this day.

Rin’s eyes lit up as she waved to someone behind Obito.

“Kakashi! How are you? Did you have a good summer?”

Well, one thing could ruin this day. Obito spun around and was greeted to the sight of Kakashi, green scarf wrapped around his neck even though it wasn’t cold. 

“What are you doing here, Kakashi?" Obito asked. "I thought you were spending your summer at the castle? Or did Professor Namikaze finally get sick of you?”

Kakashi scowled.

“Minato had me go to Diagon Alley for an errand and told me to take the train back since I would already be in the city. And I should ask you what _ you’re _doing here, since I thought for sure you’d miss the train again this year.”

Obito fought the heat that bloomed across his face while Rin perked up at Kakashi’s words. “Oh! An errand? It’s so cool that Professor Namikaze lets you do stuff like that for him! Let’s go grab a compartment and you can tell me all about it! Come on Obito, you too! I want to hear all about your summer!”

Obito frowned. He had wanted to show Rin the journal he found the other day. He hadn’t opened it since the night before, part of him still startled by the fact that it had _ talked _to him, and part of him hoping it could be something the two of them shared. But as was usual, Rin had latched onto Kakashi. Obito didn’t want Kakashi to know about the journal. Knowing him, he’d probably make him turn it in to a professor, just in case it was Dark Magic. But why would the Uchihas have Dark Magic laying around unprotected in the basement? Obito would just have to show Rin later. He followed her sullenly as she led Kakashi by the arm to their usual compartment, resigning himself to spending the next several hours with his greatest enemy.

It didn’t take long for Obito’s perfect day to go from bad to worse.

“You’re a Prefect too, Kakashi? That’s great! I mean, I’m not surprised, but still! This means we’re going to be working together a lot this year! Oh, I’m so excited!”

Rin was practically vibrating out of her skin with excitement and Obito tried to keep his face neutral. He must have failed, because Kakashi looked his way and smirked. _ Smirked _. That smug bastard. Obito wanted to punch his stupid face.

Luckily, (or unluckily, depending on how you wanted to look at it) Obito was prevented from committing an act of violence by someone brazenly throwing open the door to their compartment.

“Kakashi! My eternal rival! I thought I saw you running away from me earlier! But don’t worry, I spent the summer honing my skills!”

Kakashi sank into his seat, face faintly pink, and it was Obito’s turn to smirk. It was rare to see Kakashi flushed with embarrassment. He wished he had a camera to preserve the moment.

“Hello, Gai!” Rin said, ever cheerful. “Oh! Are you a prefect too?”

Obito tore his gaze away from Kakashi. Indeed, pinned to Gai’s robes was a yellow prefect’s badge, identical to Rin’s. Great. Not only was _ Kakashi _ a prefect, _ Gai _was too. The universe truly hated Obito.

“Ah! Rin is here as well!” Gai shouted. “Perfect! Now I just need to find Asuma and Kurenai and that will be everybody! Us prefects are supposed to be meeting in the first compartment to go over procedures for the Welcome Feast and I volunteered to gather everybody.” Gai flashed the compartment a blinding grin and Obito nearly covered his eyes at the sight. 

Rin glanced over to Obito, her face painfully apologetic. “Oh! I completely forgot!” 

Obito forced a smile. “It’s fine, Rin!” Rin gave a soft smile back.

“I’ll try to find you later, okay, Obito?”

Obito could only nod as he watched Rin follow Kakashi and Gai out of the compartment.

So much for a good start to the school year.

* * *

The Sorting ceremony seemed to drag on endlessly. If Professor Sarutobi took any longer to explain everything, Obito wouldn’t have time to talk to Rin before he had to go up to the dormitory. He tapped his fingers restlessly on the table and tried to distract himself with thoughts of the wonderful feast to come. His stomach growled audibly. Next to him, Asuma laughed.

“My old man is really going on and on, isn’t he? I told him to keep it short this year and I think he’s drawing it out just to teach me a lesson.”

Obito groaned and thunked his head on the table. Asuma patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Sorry. We got in a huge fight when I got my prefect’s badge. I accused him of favoritism, he accused me of being childish, I accused him of not listening to what I want, he said ‘I gave you that badge so you would learn a valuable lesson about maturity and responsibility’ and then like, ten other things, none of which I listened to, and then I told him to keep the speech short this year because no one wants to hear him talk, least of all me.”

Obito lifted his head off the table and stared at Asuma. “Damn. That’s rough.”

Asuma shrugged. “You know how it is, with old families like ours. They have all these expectations and think it’s a personal attack when you don’t live up to them.”

Obito nodded. He knew that all too well. The Uchiha family was an ancient and noble house of geniuses and anyone who wasn’t smarter than everyone else in the room was an embarrassment to the family.

Finally, the actual sorting started and Obito found himself distracted from his thoughts and his stomach. He loved the energy that came with the sorting; the cheering and clapping for their new housemates, the excitement on the faces of the students, both new and old. It made him feel like he was a part of a team. Which was a nice feeling, because he hadn’t made the Quidditch team the three times he tried out. 

There was a cheer from the next table as someone got sorted into Hufflepuff. Obito turned around in his seat and searched for Rin’s face. They had tried to get seats near each other, so they could talk even if they couldn’t sit at the same table, but a group of second year Gryffindors foiled their plans. So Obito settled for sitting with Asuma, and Rin was sitting with her other friends, cheering for her new housemate. Obito sighed. Not for the first time, Obito regretted not trying harder to get sorted into Hufflepuff with her. Then at least he could have told her about the journal, even if the journal itself was all the way in Gryffindor tower, locked safely away in his trunk. He would just have to wait. Maybe he should play around with it some more before showing her. It would be more impressive if he knew a little bit about how it worked, right?

An eruption of cheers broke Obito out of his thoughts. He had missed their name, but a short boy with a scar across the bridge of his nose was making his way toward the Gryffindor table, a huge smile on his face. Obito felt a little ashamed and joined in the cheering. He _was _happy in Gryffindor. Much happier than he would have been in slimy Slytherin, at least. He just wished his best friend could have been in the same house as him.

After the sorting came the feast, and once again all of Obito’s thoughts were on stuffing his face with as much food as possible. He hadn’t eaten much at home over the summer because he tried to sit at the dinner table for the least amount of time possible, and now he was making up for lost time. He loaded up his plate with a little bit of everything and dug in.

Too soon, dinner and dessert both came and went, and it was time for the after-feast announcements. There was a long talk about not going into the Forbidden Forest unsupervised, about spells in the hallways, about betting on Quidditch matches, and then Professor Sarutobi cleared his throat and said, “I have one last announcement to make.”

The way he said it made it seem like it was important, so Obito put down the fork he was mock sword fighting Asuma with and listened.

“Please join me in congratulating our new Deputy Headmaster. At a young age he’s already accomplished so much, and I look forward to seeing him further your educations with the same passion and promise he has already shown in such a short time. Professor Minato Namikaze, your new Deputy Headmaster!”

Professor Namikaze stood up and waved, and Obito joined in the uproar of cheering that filled the hall. Namikaze was a well-loved teacher who showed no bias to any student regardless of age, house, or family. And he was insanely smart, talented, and unfairly attractive, all of which made him even more popular. Obito knew for sure several students were only taking Ancient Runes because he was teaching it. It wasn’t surprising that nearly everyone in the student body was cheering for him.

But out of everyone in the Great Hall, no one cheered harder than Professor Uzumaki. She leapt up and punched Namikaze in the shoulder, mouthing something that looked like, “why didn’t you tell me, asshole?” before kissing him on the cheek. Professor Namikaze blushed when the cheering from the students got louder. Everyone knew they were dating, even if they tried very hard to pretend they weren’t. Professor Namikaze looked stunned as the headmaster ushered Professor Uzumaki back to her seat.

“Alright, settle down, settle down,” Professor Sarutobi said. “Minato, would you like to say a few words?”

Professor Namikaze shook the love-struck look off his face, nodded, and stepped up to the Headmaster’s podium. “I’d like to thank you all for your enthusiasm, and I promise to do my best.”

There was a lengthy silence as the students waited for him to say something else. When he gave an awkward smile and they realized he was done, another raucous round of applause shook the hall. Professor Namikaze retook his seat in between Professor Orochimaru and Professor Jiraiya, each of whom seemed to have wildly different opinions on Professor Namikaze’s new position. Jiraiya was beaming, patting Namikaze heartily on the back, but Orochimaru’s smiled dripped with obvious jealousy. Obito wondered if he had expected to get the position. He was more experienced than Namikaze and, if the rumors were true, one of Headmaster Sarutobi’s favorites. But he was also creepy and not very popular with the students. 

After the cheering died down, Professor Sarutobi gave a few last-minute reminders and wished everyone a good night. Normally after the feast, Obito and Asuma would push their way through the crowd in an attempt to get to Gryffindor Tower before the first years. It was important to look like cool upperclassmen in front of the firsties, so they would grab chairs right by the entrance to the common room and lounge on them as casually as possible. But this year, Asuma was herding the newly sorted first years up to the tower, and by the time Obito trekked all the way to the top of the tower by himself, he was too tired and too stuffed with food to do much more than flop on his bed and pass out for the night.

* * *

Obito loved being back at Hogwarts, he really did, but he could do without the massive amounts of homework. The O.W.L.s weren’t until June, but already Obito was positively drowning in essays and readings and projects.

Currently, he was trying his hardest to focus on a passage about the Statute of Secrecy and its effects on wizards’ relations with other magical beings in the nineteenth century, and it was making his brain hurt so much he wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes started bleeding. He scanned the rest of the passage, barely taking in the words, and upon reaching the last sentence, declared his homework done for the night. Asuma was patrolling for his prefect duties, which Obito was not at all jealous about, but it meant there was no one to talk to. He had a little time to kill before it was late enough to justify going to bed, so he pulled the old journal out of his trunk for the first time since he found it in the basement.

As he grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink, he thought about what to write. He settled on a simple greeting.

_ Hello _

The ink sunk into the page and a few seconds later, a curly script appeared.

_ Hello again, Obito Uchiha. _

Okay, so not only could the journal _ talk _ it could also _ remember _ . Cool. Weird, but cool. Was it like the sorting hat? Had someone given it intelligence? That was difficult magic. If someone _ had _ enchanted it like the hat, why had it been sitting forgotten in a dusty trunk in his basement? It was all very perplexing. Obito scratched his head as he thought about what to write and watched as the ink faded away. He wished he knew more about why the journal was sitting untouched in his basement.

Oh wait.

He picked up his quill.

_ Why were you in my basement?_

_._

_ Is that where I was? Curious. _

_ . _

_ I found you in a dusty old trunk. Do you know why? How long were you down there? Who made you? _

_ . _

_ I do not know why I was in a trunk in a basement. Perhaps so that I would not be discovered. I have no concept of time, so I do not know how long I have been waiting for someone to find me. As for who made me, it was one of your relatives, though I can not be sure of the exact relation. _

_ And now a question for you. Is Hashirama Senju still the Headmaster of Hogwarts? _

Obito hesitated, thrown off by the sudden question. He'd heard of Hashirama Senju, but it was always in the vague, reverent sort of way that people spoke about Merlin or Godric Gryffindor, like he was something out of ancient history. 

_ Hashirama Senju? That guy who fought Madara? He’s been dead for ages! Hiruzen Sarutobi is Headmaster now. Though he’s starting to get pretty old himself. A lot of people are rooting for him to become the next Minister of Magic. I think that’s why he wants Professor Namikaze to take over the Headmaster’s position in the next few years. He just got made Deputy Headmaster at the welcoming feast a few days ago. _

_ . _

_ Ah. That is a shame. Hashirama Senju was a brilliant wizard. I had hoped to speak to him one day. _

_ You are a student, then? _

_ . _

_ I’m a fifth year Gryffindor! _

_ . _

_ …An Uchiha in Gryffindor? Is this what our great and noble family has become? _

Obito frowned, suddenly less interested in what the journal had to say. Whatever Uchiha had created it was obviously as stuck up as the rest of them and had imparted his prejudices into his journal. He almost closed the journal, but thought better of it. There were still a lot of things he wanted to know. He hoped the journal would keep talking to him, even if he was a Gryffindor.

_ The rest of the family has all been Slytherin. I think I may be the only non-Slytherin Uchiha that ever existed. I’m the “family disappointment” but I’m going to prove everyone wrong by being the youngest Minister of Magic ever. _

_ Got a problem with that? _

The journal took a few extra seconds to respond, as if it were thinking.

_ No, no problem. Just intrigued about what has passed in the world since I was created. _

.

_ I’m not so good at history, but if you really were made before Hashirama Senju died, you’ve missed a lot. _

.

_ You said that Hashirama Senju fought Madara Uchiha? Is that how he died? _

Obito took a few seconds to try to remember how the story went, then put his quill to the paper.

_ No, actually Hashirama killed Madara in their duel. Nobody really knows much about the duel itself except that it took place at Hogwarts and that only Hashirama walked out of it alive. He died himself a few years later, but I don’t know the cause of death. I was never very good at history. _

_ . _

_ …Interesting… _

Obito was thinking about how to respond when a sudden thumping up the steps shook him out of his thoughts. His heart lurched. Asuma was back. Obito wrote a quick _ I have to go _ and didn’t even wait for a reply before he closed the journal and slipped it under his pillow. Asuma was Obito’s friend, but there was something special about the journal that made him hesitant to let anyone else see it. After having spent the entire summer trying to have something, _ anything, _ for himself, he was reluctant to show the one special thing he had to anyone else. He’d show Rin, when he was ready to, and because it was _ Rin_, but no one else needed to know.

* * *

Obito didn’t touch the journal again for a couple days. He had put it in his schoolbag, intending to show Rin the second he could get a minute alone with her, but he never got the chance. Rin was popular and had a lot of friends in every house, and on top of that she was a prefect, and though she always tried to make time for Obito, it was never enough for more than a quick greeting and a promise to catch up soon. And he didn’t get many opportunities to use the journal for himself, either, because a heavy bout of rain had led to a week’s worth of Quidditch practice being cancelled, and when Asuma wasn’t sneaking off to kiss Kurenai in a broom closet, or doing whatever it was prefects do, he was with Obito.

Right now, Obito was in the middle of his History of Magic homework, trying to remember if the Werewolf Code of Conduct was somehow related to the Vampire Act of 1886 or if he was misremembering. If he were in the library, he could have found the answer, but he was in Gryffindor Tower, and he had staked out the best chair in the common room for too long to give it up now. Lost in thought, he reached for his bag, intending to grab a licorice wand to chew on to help him think. Instead, his fingers brushed the journal, and inspiration struck. He glanced around to make sure no one was paying too close attention to him, then cracked open the journal.

_ What do you know about the Vampire Act of 1886? _

_ . _

_ …If I recall correctly, it declared that Vampires had the right to solicit blood from magical beings provided those magical beings consented to the process and that the blood was ingested immediately and not stored to be used later or sold for profit. _

_ . _

_ So it’s not related to the Werewolf Code of Conduct, then? _

_ . _

_ No. The Werewolf Code of Conduct was created 200 years earlier and outlined the personal responsibilities of werewolves. _

_ . _

_ Oh. Okay. _

_ Thank you! _

_ . _

_ Glad to be of assistance. Anything to help a bright, young Uchiha. The future of the wizarding world rests on the shoulders of students like yourself._

Feeling bolstered by the journal's words, Obito pulled out his next assignment. This year was going to be the year he showed everyone just what Obito Uchiha could do.

By the end of the night Obito had asked the journal twenty-three more questions and received twenty-three answers in response. It appeared that although the journal did not know much about recent history, it was very knowledgeable about everything else. And not just history. Spells and potions and probably other stuff too, but Obito was focusing mostly on what he needed to know to do his homework. Whoever created it was a _ genius_. _ No way _ was he going to show anybody else but Rin this journal. Asuma would want to borrow it for his own homework, and if, god-forbid, _ Kakashi _ found out about it? Obito didn’t even want to consider what he’d do. He’d probably confiscate it, claiming that using it was cheating.

It was safest with Obito. And he wasn’t exactly _ cheating, _he was just…saving time. He could have gotten any of these answers in a book from the library, but it would have taken hours to track down the right one for each question. He scribbled his last answer for Potions on his worksheet and stuffed it and the journal into his bag.

“Done!”

Asuma, sitting in the second most comfortable chair, looked up from his own homework in surprise.

“Already? Damn. I still have to finish my Charms essay, but when I’m done, do you want to play a game of chess with me? I need some more practice. Professor Nara beat my pieces to a pulp last time we played.”

Obito considered it. He wasn’t great at chess, but with the journal’s help he suddenly found himself with a lot more free-time. Feeling generous, he gave Asuma a smile.

“Why not?"

* * *

Fall seemed to come early that year, and by mid-September the trees on the castle grounds had turned a festive rainbow. The weather was chilly, but not cold, and many students took advantage of the sun while it was out to gather fallen leaves into impossibly large piles and jump into them off of brooms. (The infirmary would have an uptick in broken bones until the weather turned sour again.)

It was a rare day when Obito’s and Rin’s free periods lined up, and they didn’t have obligations until after lunch, which was in an hour or so. They settled on a bench near the lake, with a clear view of both the castle and a Care of Magical Creatures lesson which seemed to involve a lot of screaming. They also had a clear view of Kakashi, who was closer to the shore of the lake, casting shimmery pale clouds out of the end of his wand.

From this distance, Obito couldn’t make out what spell Kakashi was casting, but it seemed to be frustrating him, as every so often he would run his hands through his hair and pause before casting the spell again. Obito felt a sting of vindictive pleasure that perfect Kakashi wasn’t perfect after all. 

“It’s his birthday,” Rin said, jolting Obito out of a daydream where Kakashi was marvelling at Obito's spellcasting skills. 

“Huh?”

“Kakashi. It’s his birthday.”

“Oh.” 

He wasn't sure how else he was supposed to respond, so he said nothing else as Rin continued. 

“I don’t think he really celebrates it.”

“...oh.”

Rin was biting her lip. She looked like she was debating saying something, but before she could, the noises from the Care of Magical Creatures lesson got louder and more recognizable. It wasn't _ screams _ , it was _ roosters. _ A chorus of clucks and crows that grew increasingly louder with every passing second.

Then there _ was _ screaming, and the class of seventh years scattered. For a second, it looked like the roosters had exploded. There was a burst of feathers and Obito could hear Professor Jiraiya bellowing indistinctly.

“What’s happening?” Rin asked. 

Obito leapt to his feet. “I’m not sure, but we should help!” 

Rin nodded in agreement. “I’m going to get Kakashi. He can help too.”

Obito couldn’t disagree, and they split up, Obito running towards the commotion, and Rin down the slope of the lake towards Kakashi. 

“Ah!” Jiraiya said upon seeing Obito. He waved his hands, and Obito rushed over to him through a cloud of screeching birds. “Uchiha!”

“What happened?” Obito shouted over the cacophony of roosters, which he realized hadn’t _ exploded _ so much as _ multiplied. _

"Duplicating charm!" Jiraiya said, grabbing a rooster by the legs and holding it upside down. "Thankfully it hit the rooster and not the cockatrice or we’d all be dead right now!” 

Obito wasn’t sure if that was a joke or not, but before he could do so much as chuckle weakly, Rin and Kakashi were by his side. 

“Oh, more back up,” Jiraiya said with relief. “I sent my class to corral the roosters, but any help you could provide would be appreciated. We can't just vanish them, because it's impossible to tell which is the original. If you could just deposit them in the pen over there.” The rooster in his hand squaked indignantly as he gestured to a fenced off area of the grounds which held the chicken coops.

It took the better part of the next hour, and well into lunch, to gather all the roosters. By the end, everyone was covered in scratches and feathers and looking just as ruffled as the birds. Kakashi looked the least affected, but his hair _ normally _ looked like a bird nest, so it was hard to say for sure. He also had a deep cut on his hand that Rin was eyeing fretfully. 

"Guess we're going to be eating chicken for dinner for the next week!" Jiraiya joked. Rin looked away from Kakashi and giggled and Obito let out a tired laugh. Kakashi was already walking back up to the castle, muttering something about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. 

Obito called after Kakashi before he could stop himself. "Hey! Wait up!"

Kakashi paused, and Obito ran up the hill to meet him.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. "Class is starting soon, and unlike you, I understand the importance of being on time."

Obito hadn't actually thought that far ahead, he had just been struck with a strange sadness at the sight of Kakashi walking alone up to the castle on his birthday. But it wasn't like he could _ say _ that. He used his laboured breathing from running up hill as an excuse to think of something to say. 

"Oh," he said, once he'd caught his breath. "So...what spell were you working on?"

Obito was curious. Any spell that was giving Kakashi trouble must be very difficult and powerful.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "None of your business."

Before Obito could say anything else, Rin had caught up.

“Kakashi! Let me heal your cut!”

Kakashi considered Rin, who had a look of determination that Obito knew she could not be swayed from. Kakashi seemed to realize it too, and he sighed and stuck his hand out. Rin beamed and rushed over, waving her wand and whispering a spell over the wound. It closed up, leaving only a smear of dried blood behind. She pulled out a small pouch from her bag and removed a tissue from it, which she gave to Kakashi. He wiped the blood off then vanished the tissue.

“I also...I want you to have this!” Rin pressed the first aid pouch into Kakashi’s hands. “It's a personalized medkit. I added an expansion charm, so you can fit everything you need! I know you probably don’t like to go to the infirmary, so…happy birthday!”

Kakashi blinked in surprise, then schooled his expression back into stony indifference. “Thank you, Rin.”

Kakashi glanced at Obito. An awkward silence descended as Kakashi looked expectantly at Obito.

“What do you want?" Obito asked. Kakashi looked at the first aid kit then back at Obito. "Oh. Uh. Happy birthday?"

"That's all you have for me?" Kakashi shrugged. "Fine by me. Not like anything you got me would have been useful anyway. Something useless would only take up space."

Obito narrowed his eyes. "I still can't figure out how you became prefect."

"Well it's clear why _ you _didn't."

Obito felt his face heat up. "I may not be a prefect, but I'm going to surpass you some day!"

Kakashi leveled a flat look at Obito. "Are you sure you're an Uchiha? Everyone in the Uchiha family is elite, right? Or are you just a late bloomer?" 

"Stop it, you two!" Rin said, stepping between them. "Class is starting soon!"

Kakashi hummed in agreement and turned to continue walking up the hill towards the castle. Rin followed, and Obito watched as their backs drew away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted in October!


	3. October

Obito finally snagged some alone time with Rin the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. They grabbed two butterbeers to go at the Three Broomsticks and meandered through the village, no real destination in mind, just content with each other’s company. The weather was perfect for it. Crisp, clear air, just the right amount of fluffy white clouds, and a gentle breeze that played with Rin’s featherlight hair.

The streets were crowded with shoppers, families, and students. There weren't many places where witches and wizards could gather in public in large numbers, so Hogsmeade was a popular weekend destination. It didn't have the same claustrophobic feeling as Diagon Alley's twisting streets, so people felt comfortable to take their time and meander. It was a safe place to bring your kids without having to worry about accidental magic and muggles, and Obito had fond memories of his grandmother taking him in to all the shops. And then when his third year at Hogwarts came, it was his turn to show someone the sights. He would never forget the way Rin gazed around in awe and pointed out the most mundane things like someone seeing magic for the first time. 

When Rin and Obito reached the edge of the village and the shops turned into small cottages with well manicured gardens, they turned around and started making their way back to the castle. The crowds had started thinning out as shoppers returned home, but there were still dozens of students wandering about, trying to make the most of one of the few opportunities to leave Hogwarts’ grounds.

They passed Asuma and Kurenai sucking the air out of each other’s lungs at a small table outside Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, making Obito snort hot butterbeer out of his nose.

“Do they ever come up for air?” Obito asked through tears of pain. Rin laughed, and Obito smiled through the burning in his throat and nose. 

The smile stayed on Obito’s face until he and Rin happened to be passing the post office just as someone was walking out. Obito bumped into them, knocking a box from their hands and spilling the remainder of Obito’s butterbeer onto the cobblestone street. The box hit the ground and emitted a faint squeaking noise. Obito looked up and saw the long black hair, pale skin, and elegant robes of Professor Orochimaru.

“Oh! Sorry, Professor!” Obito squeaked, his face hot with embarrassment. He bent down and picked up the box. Professor Orochimaru straightened his robes and accepted the box from Obito. It was still squeaking.

“Please watch where you’re going, Mr. Uchiha. You’re very lucky that this box didn’t open.” And with that he stalked off towards the Shrieking Shack and Obito was left with the unsettling feeling he had been let off easy.

“Rin, why’d you suppose Professor Orochimaru is taking a box of mice to the Shrieking Shack?”

“I try not to think too hard about what that man gets up to, Obito,” Rin replied with a shrug. “He gives me the creeps.”

Obito picked up his now empty cup and nodded in agreement. The Shrieking Shack was one of the most violently haunted places in the country, and off limits to normal people. But Professor Orochimaru was anything but normal. There were rumors that he worked in the Department of Mysteries before becoming a teacher. Anyone who chose to hang out in the Shrieking Shack must either have an unhealthy fascination with death or no fear, both of which were practically requirements for being an Unspeakable, one of those mysterious people who worked to uncover the secrets of magic. 

The incident with the butterbeer and the squeaking box was quickly forgotten when Rin spotted some friends who were also heading back to the castle. She grabbed Obito’s sleeve and tugged him along behind her. The rest of Obito’s day was filled with candy from Honeydukes as he and Rin’s friends settled under a tree by the lake until dinner. 

* * *

The next weekend, Obito and Rin headed to the library together after breakfast. They managed to snag a corner table in a section with not much foot traffic (Magical Law was a dry and unpleasant subject, in most students’ opinions), and got to work. Obito’s first task was his History of Magic project- a year-long research assignment that required picking any event in history and tracing not only the historical context, but also any effects it had on current events. He needed to have his event picked and approved by the end of the month but hadn’t settled on a good idea yet.

“Hey Rin,” he asked, “what are you doing for your History of Magic project?”

Rin put down her quill and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and Obito fought to focus on her words instead of how good she looked with her hair like that.

“I was thinking of looking at the Founders, and how Salazar Slytherin’s leaving Hogwarts came about, and the effects it has on relations between students in the different houses today.”

With her hair out of her face, Obito had a clear view of her eyes, warm and brown. He realized he was staring and quickly tried to come up with a response to her topic. 

“That’s…actually a really good topic! I wish I had thought of it. I still don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Obito!” Rin’s smile instantly eased some of Obito’s worries. “Maybe you can try looking at some current events to get you thinking about it? I have my copy of this morning’s Prophet in my bag, do you want to look at that?”

“Thanks, Rin! You’re a lifesaver!”

Rin laughed as she dug into her back and pulled out a rolled-up newspaper. “I wouldn’t go that far, but I’m glad to help you in whatever way I can!”

Obito scanned the headlines. The major story of the day was about a kid who went missing from Hogsmeade the week before. His parents had looked everywhere, and the leading theory was that he had wandered off and gotten lost in the mountains behind the village. He was 10 years old and would have started Hogwarts next year. Rin looked over his shoulder as he read the story.

“It’s sad, isn’t it? We were there the day he went missing. I wonder if anyone from Hogwarts saw him? It seemed like a normal day, didn’t it?”

Obito shrugged and flicked through the rest of the paper, but nothing else seemed to catch his eye. He closed the paper with a sigh. He needed something or someone to give him inspiration. But who could he ask?

Obito almost slapped himself in the face. The last month and a half he had been trying to get alone time with Rin so he could show her the journal. Which he used  _ multiple  _ times for homework in that time. How could he have forgotten? Luckily it was always in his bag.

“What’s that?” Rin asked when he pulled it out.

“I found it in my basement over the summer,” Obito replied as he opened the journal. “I’ve been meaning to show you, but never got the chance. It’s a magic journal one of my relatives made a long time ago. It has a memory and can talk. Well, technically, it can write and hold a conversation, it doesn’t  _ speak _ or anything...” Obito trailed off, unsure if he was really getting across how unique the journal was. There was no need to worry, though, because Rin’s face lit up with interest. Obito smiled and handed Rin his quill. “Try it!”

Rin put the quill to paper, and Obito leaned in to see what she wrote. Like Obito, she had gone for something simple.

_ Hi! _

.

_ Who is this? _

Rin looked at Obito with wide eyes as the writing appeared then sunk back into the paper. Her could practically see the curiosity flooding her. She glanced down at the journal then back at Obito. 

“Can I…”

Obito nodded and she dipped the quill in Obito’s inkwell before touching it to the paper. 

_ My name is Rin Nohara. I’m a friend of Obito’s. _

_ . _

_ A friend…Are you also a fifth year Gryffindor? _

_ . _

_ I’m a Hufflepuff! _

_ . _

_ That is unusual, most students don’t cross house lines. Or has the culture of Hogwarts changed considerably in the last 50 years? _

_ . _

_ Obito’s not like most students! _

.

_ Indeed, he is not. _

Obito felt his cheeks heat up at Rin’s declaration. If anything,  _ Rin  _ was the one who wasn’t like most students. She was the one with friends in every house, Obito just tagged along.

“This is really cool, Obito!” Rin exclaimed. “Not only does it have a memory, it seems to have a personality, too! It’s like how magical photos and portraits have a little bit of the subject’s personality in them. That’s got to be really advanced magic!”

Obito nodded. “I’m going to see if it has any ideas for my project. It already saved me a few trips to the library this year. It knows a lot about history.”

Rin handed the journal and quill back to him.

_ Hello again _ , Obito wrote.

_ Hello again, Obito _ , the journal replied. 

_ What can I do for you? _

_ . _

_ I have a project for History of Magic and I don’t know what to do it on. _

.

_ And so you came to me for advice? _

.

_ Yeah. I need to pick an event in history and study the events that led up to it as well as the effects it has on today. _

.

_ You mentioned a duel one of the first times we talked, between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, correct? Is that something that has had a lasting impact on society? _

Obito thought about it. There had to be some kind of lasting impact from the Headmaster of Hogwarts dueling a former teacher to the death on school grounds, right? It must have been a huge deal back when it was first happening, because even now the story had become almost like a legend and Obito  _ was  _ curious. There was a lot of mystery surrounding the duel. Nobody even knew where exactly on the castle grounds it took place. Maybe Obito would be the one to finally solve it. The image of Obito’s face on the front cover of the Daily Prophet for cracking the mystery of the Senju-Uchiha duel was too good to pass up.

_ That’s a great idea! Thanks! _

_ . _

_ Of course. _

Obito closed the journal and smiled. That was one problem solved. Now he just had to do the rest of the homework he had neglected the past week.

* * *

The rest of the month flew by in a haze of assignments and quizzes, and before Obito knew it, Halloween had arrived. 

Obito loved Halloween at Hogwarts. And not just because his favorite color was orange and everywhere he looked there was another orange jack o’ lantern with a wide grin. The castle itself seemed to get in the spirit in the week leading up to the holiday, and it was infectious. 

Cobwebs were left stretched in the corners instead of swept away, bats fluttered overhead, and the ghosts seemed especially cheerful, striking up conversations with passersby.

One such instance led to Obito’s first breakthrough with his History of Magic project. 

“Uchiha?”

Obito turned around and was greeted with the sight of a ghost, pearly, shimmery blue and slightly transparent. Obito didn’t recognize him, though there were many ghosts occupying Hogwarts, and not all of them were social. This one was young, and wearing a Hogwarts uniform. 

“You are an Uchiha, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Obito said hesitantly, not sure where this conversation could be headed.

The ghost nodded. “I thought so. You look just like the rest of them. I’ve seen dozens of Uchihas in my death, and you all look the same after a while.”

The ghost gave him an odd look, as if he could see right through Obito’s body and into his soul. 

“Though I have to say, you don’t carry yourself quite the same way. Every Uchiha I’ve ever known has been a smug righteous bastard who cared more about their family than everyone else. Why, even Ma-”

Obito interrupted the ghost before he could get any further. He may not like the way his family looked down on him, but he was  _ proud  _ to be an Uchiha. 

“Do you have a point, or something?”

“Oh, apologies. I was merely saying that you seem more...cheerful. Than any Uchiha I have seen before. It is refreshing, to know that things are not static, even if I am.”

Obito felt his cheeks heat up. But something about what the ghost had said was digging at the back of his mind. He thought it might have something to do with his History project, but couldn’t figure out why he thought that. 

“Well, sorry to take up your time, I’m headed to the feast. The Bloody Baron has been threatening to duel the Fat Friar and I can’t wait to see it fail spectacularly, since ghosts can’t duel.”

The ghost waved goodbye and drifted down the hallway. Obito stared at the retreating ghost, mind racing. 

And then it clicked. Ghosts stuck around for centuries after their deaths. No one alive had witnessed Hashirama and Madara’s duel, but _ ghosts weren’t alive _ . Was it possible that one of the castle’s  _ ghosts  _ had witnessed the duel? Surely some historian would have asked them, right? The sliver of doubt made him reach for his bag, where the journal lay waiting. 

He found a nearby window seat and cracked open the journal, then dug around in his bag for a quill. 

_ I think I had an idea. _

_ For my project.  _

_ . _

_ Oh? _

_ . _

_ Nobody knows the specifics of the duel. Like what spells were used or even where it took place! But what if one of the castle’s ghosts saw the duel? _

_ . _

_ That is possible, if unlikely. I assume any historians would have also asked the ghosts. Have you spoken to any? _

_ . _

_ No, I just thought of the idea now. But it’s Halloween, so the ghosts are more social tonight than usual. I can ask around. You’re right though, with the historian thing. So what do I do? _

_ . _

_ Finding the location of the duel could give you clues about what really happened. Rather than ask the ghosts if they witnessed the duel, perhaps ask them if there are any areas where magic acts strangely. Magical duels always leave scars behind. Ghosts are particularly affected by disturbances in the magical atmosphere, as their existence depends on it remaining steady and constant. _

_ . _

_ Scars? _

_ . _

_ Yes. Mysterious occurrences. Unexplained phenomenon. Evidence of large amounts of magic. Spell residue, in other words. Of course, finding evidence of spell residue in Hogwarts is like finding a specific piece of hay in a haystack. But strong magic always leaves traces, and a duel between Madara and Hashirama should have left some sort of affect on the area.  _

_ . _

_ Oh! I think I get it! Ghosts avoiding a particular area of the castle could be a sign that a duel took place there, right? _

_ . _

_ Correct. _

_ . _

_ Thank you! _

_ . _

_ My pleasure. I must admit, this mysterious duel has me curious as well. Keep me updated on your progress. _

_ . _

_ I will! _

Obito shut the journal with a satisfied smile. He had a plan. He shoved the journal back into his bag and hurried down the hall. 

The feast had already started by the time Obito pushed open the doors, slightly out of breath. He grabbed the first empty seat at the Gryffindor table, scarfed down the bare minimum of a meal, then began to question any ghost he could find who was willing to speak to him. 

It only took a few minutes to realize that the ghosts were...less than helpful. It was hard to keep them on topic. Most of them seemed to only want to talk about their own tragic lives, twisting his question to make it about themselves, and if they didn’t do that it was whatever gossip they had learned in the last year, and the things ghosts found fascinating were incredibly boring to Obito. 

“What are some places that the castle ghosts avoid?” Obito asked the ghost of a young woman with long hair that flowed as if she were underwater. 

“Places I avoid? Well let’s see. I never go into the kitchens. Makes me depressed, you see. I can barely even stomach the Halloween feast.” She eyed the tables of food with envy. “I’m sorry,” the ghost said with a sniffle. “You must excuse me, this is all a bit much.” And with that she floated away. 

“What are some places in the castle the ghosts avoid?”

“Well if we’re talking about the castle grounds in general, I try to avoid the forest, myself,” said the ghost of an ancient-looking wizard. “There’s something unsettling about the woods. Especially lately. You know, I think something’s up with the centaurs? They always leave me scratching my head in confusion, but last time I tried to talk to one he went on and on about some cryptic nonsense about not trusting the snake that lies under your foot. I don’t have time for cryptic nonsense, so I didn’t listen. And besides, I’m a ghost! Why would I have to watch out for snakes? I politely excused myself after that and decided to take a nice float over the lake. That always calms me down. Have you ever tried that?”

“Can’t say I have,” Obito said distractedly, already eyeing his next target.

“Places ghosts avoid? Well I don’t think there are many places that ghosts really avoid. The castle’s foundations, maybe? The further down you go the stronger the magic is. It makes you feel like you’re going to die a second time. Ghosts don’t like that much.” The ghost shuddered. 

Obito was beginning to feel frustrated. He doubted Hashirama and Madara had dueled in the castle’s  _ foundations _ . So far no ghosts had been any help. The feast was drawing to a close and he’d gotten nowhere. He resolved to ask one more ghost and then try to eat a little more food before heading back to the dormitory to rethink his approach. 

Desperation leaked into his voice as he asked one last time, “Are there any places that ghosts tend to avoid?” 

The house ghost of Gryffindor, Nearly Headless Nick, thought for a minute before responding. 

“Well, living people like their privacy. We ghosts don’t have much use for things like that, but we try to be considerate of the living. I’d say very few ghosts ever intrude in private spaces. Bedrooms, obviously, but also Professor’s offices, for example. One time I floated through Professor Orochimaru while he was brewing some sort of potion and he was so mad I thought he would exorcise me! I never made that mistake again.” He smiled at the memory and Obito felt his heart sink as he realized that even if he did learn about the castle’s magical scars, there was no guarantee that he’d be able to get to it. If he got caught sneaking into a Professor’s private office, he’d be in a world of trouble. 

Nearly Headless Nick was still talking. 

“Oh!” The ghost exclaimed, his head nearly toppling over before he readjusted it. “Bathrooms! Living people don’t appreciate it when I float through the walls of the stall, so I try to avoid all bathrooms just in case someone might be using it. Did you know, one time a student  _ died _ in a bathroom? It was a great scandal at the time, poor thing was only a first year. I don’t envy whoever had to tell his parents.” 

Obito sighed in defeat. “Thank you, Sir Nicholas.” 

“Not at all, Mr. Uchiha. It is nice to talk to the living. Not many do. Too afraid of their own mortality. I don’t blame them. Death is an uncomfortable thing.”

Obito hadn’t much considered death, if he was being honest. It seemed such a distant concept. There was still so much of his life to live, after all. But as he looked around the room of ghosts he couldn’t help but wonder what it must be like to be trapped in one place for eternity. He thought about how depressing it would be to not only die in a bathroom, but be tethered to it and reminded of it for hundreds if not thousands of years. 

As Nearly Headless Nick drifted away to join his fellow ghosts in exiting the Great Hall, Obito considered his options. The ghosts hadn’t left him with much usable information, just a list of locations Obito couldn’t get to even  _ if _ there was evidence of a duel there. 

He was back to square one. 


	4. November

The damp chill of November came, and with it, the first Quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Breakfast that morning was a tense affair, as the last match between the two houses had been for the previous year’s cup. Gryffindor had won after their Chasers, an unstoppable force with impeccable teamwork, swung a win in the final match despite Ravenclaw catching the Snitch. But two of Gryffindor’s Chasers had been seventh years and, according to Asuma, their replacements didn’t have quite the same cohesion.

“But we do have two unbeatable Beaters with us this year,” Asuma told Obito, between bites of sausage. “That should make up a little bit for what we lost.” He pointed to two dark-haired boys down the table. “It’s like they can read each other’s minds, they’re that good together. And one of our new Chasers,” he pointed to a small girl with a spiky ponytail sitting a few feet from them, “she’s a bit loud and a bit stubborn, but she’s got _ wicked _aim.”

The girl, who had apparently been listening the whole time, lifted her head and gave Asuma a feral grin. “You’d better believe it, Sarutobi. I hope you’re ready to comfort your girlfriend after she gets her ass kicked, because Ravenclaw is going _ down_.”

Asuma’s face paled slightly. Obito patted his arm.

“You didn’t think about that, did you, Asuma?” Obito asked, stifling a laugh. Kurenai had been picked as Ravenclaw’s newest Chaser just a few weeks earlier, which meant Asuma would have to defend the goals from her. Asuma put his face in his hands with a groan.

“Don’t worry Asuma,” said a voice from behind them, “It’s _ your _tears that will need wiping by the time we’re done today.”

Obito and Asuma whipped around at the sound of Kurenai’s voice. The entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team stood behind them, amused smiles on their faces. Kurenai leaned forward and gave Asuma a quick kiss on the cheek before patting it with a smirk and leaving the Great Hall with the rest of the Ravenclaw team trailing behind her. Asuma stared after her with a dumbfounded expression on his face, and Obito laughed. Kurenai was a master at getting inside other people’s heads. Asuma didn’t stand a chance.

Obito joined the rest of his housemates on the way to the Quidditch pitch after one last “Good luck!” to Asuma. Most of the student body was streaming toward the pitch, and excitement for the first game of the year coursed through the crowd. The teachers were making their way as well; Professors Namikaze and Uzumaki, decked out in blue and red respectively, were having a friendly but heated argument about whose team would win.

Professor Namikaze roped Professor Jiraiya onto his side while Professor Uzumaki looked around her for support. Her eyes settled on Professor Orochimaru.

“Orochimaru! Tell this beautiful, blonde genius that he’s wrong and that Gryffindor will beat the stuffing out of Ravenclaw?” 

Obito watched as Professor Orochimaru raised one eyebrow. “I have better things to do than to spend multiple hours of my day caring which team of children scores more points than the other. If you’ll excuse me, I have a potion which requires attending to, and as my favorite assistant is currently one of those points-scoring children, I have no one to attend to it for me.”

And with that, he slid away, the crowd parting for him like opposing magnets. Professor Uzumaki shrugged and turned back to Namikaze and Jiraiya, picking up her argument where she had left off. Now that Obito thought about it, he wasn’t sure he had _ ever _seen Professor Orochimaru at a Quidditch match. He wondered what he did when everyone else was out of the castle. Probably enjoyed the peace and quiet. 

* * *

Obito got a play by play of the match from Asuma at breakfast the next day, and again on Monday. And when breakfast ended and it was time to go to their first class of the day, Asuma continued all the way down the hall and into the classroom. Obito was only half-listening, as he _ had, _after all, been present at the match and had seen every minute.

“And then Anko scored and that tied the game and-” Asuma paused, cut off by Professor Uzumaki slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“Sarutobi, as much as I love your dramatic retelling of Gryffindor’s stunning victory against those nerds in Ravenclaw, it’s time for class.” 

Asuma blushed faintly and he and Obito took their seats. 

“Alright kids we’re continuing to work on shield charms today, since last week was a general disaster. No more hospital wing visits today! I’m looking at you, Uchiha!” 

Obito felt his face heat up. Last class he had failed to get his shield up in time and he got a stinging hex to the eye and had to get escorted to the hospital wing. It was not his proudest moment; there had been tears involved. There were a few snickers from his classmates behind him and he resisted the urge to turn around and see who it was. It wasn’t worth it, and Uzumaki’s Gryffindor favoritism didn’t extend to petty fights. She wouldn’t hesitate to dock points if he started an argument during class. Instead, he dug his nails into his palms and resolved to do the best shield charm ever.

Class came to a close an hour later and while Obito hadn’t executed the _ best _shield charm ever, it had at least deflected most of Asuma’s hexes. And there had been no tears, so that was an improvement.

“You all made it through class in one piece today, I’m proud!” Professor Uzumaki exclaimed. “Now put your wands away and listen up! I’ve got an announcement to make before you all stampede out of here for lunch.” The class stowed their wands away. If Professor Uzumaki was delaying lunch for an announcement, it must be important. Obito leaned forward in his seat as Uzumaki said, “I’ve wanted to start this ever since I began teaching, and I’m happy to say that Headmaster Sarutobi has finally accepted my proposition; starting this weekend the first Dueling Club since the Legendary Three graduated will commence!”

The class perked up. Dueling was something of a lost art form. What passed for “duels” in the hallways of Hogwarts these days were more like slinging hexes. _ Real _ duels were sophisticated and deadly and had fallen out of practice in the last few decades. Obito knew that the Legendary Three referred to Professors Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Senju, and that they were the three most powerful wizards of their generation. They had each made their mark on the world before coming back to teach at Hogwarts as a favor to their old teacher, Headmaster Sarutobi. But Obito hadn’t known that they were accomplished duelists as well. He wondered if they would be demonstrating.

* * *

That Saturday evening, Obito walked into a transformed Great Hall. The long tables were gone, replaced by one long dueling platform along the far wall. There was already a large crowd when he arrived, and he could see Professors Namikaze and Orochimaru chatting tensely but politely on the platform. Excitement welled within him. They were arguably the two most gifted wizards on staff. It seemed he wasn’t the only one excited at the prospect of seeing everyone’s favorite and least favorite professors duke it out in front of the entire school, because there was an air of nervous excitement in the room. Obito searched around for a friendly face and found Rin and Gai talking. Asuma, who had walked down to the Great Hall with Obito, had joined a few of his Quidditch teammates. Obito made his way over to Rin, but they didn’t get a chance to say much before there was a flash of red as Professor Uzumaki made her way through the crowd and up to the platform, and the crowd silenced in anticipation. 

“I’m so happy to see so many eager faces!” she said after getting everyone’s attention. “Today we’re just going over the basics. Dueling etiquette, common spells, that sort of thing. I know a lot of you are only here because you heard that there would be a demonstration, and I’m going to disappoint you by saying that Professor Orochimaru and Namikaze are only here today to help me watch over you, so you don’t kill or maim each other. But! If you come to all seven sessions, they have agreed to display their skills, so there’s some incentive for you!”

The next fifteen minutes were spent explaining the basic rules of duels. 

“Alright!” said Professor Uzumaki. “Now I want you to partner up with someone in your year group and get to practicing! Second and third years, you’re with me, fourth and fifth year with Namikaze, and sixth and seventh are with Orochimaru.”

Obito turned to Rin, but she gave Obito an apologetic look. “I’m with Gai, sorry. Maybe ask Kurenai?”

Obito looked around and saw Kurenai talking a Slytherin girl with long auburn hair that Obito recognized as the fifth year prefect. “Sorry, Obito,” Kurenai said when he approached, “I’ve already got a partner this time.” 

Obito frowned. He was quickly running out of options. 

Professor Namikaze was making his way through the groups, gently pushing people who didn’t have partners together.

“Do you have a partner yet, Obito?”

Obito shook his head. Namikaze smiled, tugging on the sleeve of a student who had been lurking behind him. “Great! Kakashi doesn’t have one either!”

And that’s how Obito found himself staring Kakashi in the eyes as Professor Namikaze readied their section.

“Wands at the ready!” Professor Namikaze said, his voice echoing so that every group could hear him.

Obito whipped his wand up to position and watched as Kakashi did the same.

“Scared, Obito?” Kakashi asked, tauntingly.

“You wish,” Obito replied.

“On my word, cast your first spells.” Namikaze said. “Remember, the goal is to _ disarm _ only. I don’t want anyone ending up in the Hospital Wing today, got it?”

There was no answer. Everyone was focused intently on their partner. Obito looked at Kakashi, whose face was unreadable. He would probably strike hard and fast. Obito would have to be faster.

“Begin!”

It was over before Obito could even get a spell out. Suddenly Kakashi was holding two wands and Obito stared in shock at his empty hand.

“Looks like I win,” Kakashi said.  
  
Obito gritted his teeth as Kakashi held Obito’s wand out to him. Obito strode forward and snatched his wand from Kakashi’s hand.  
  
Not everyone had skillfully caught their opponent’s wand like Kakashi had, and there was a minute of mad scrambling as everyone tried to find their displaced wands. Obito saw Gai chasing his wand as it rolled across the floor, Rin barely concealing a laugh behind her hands.  
  
“Alright, good job everyone!” Professor Namikaze shouted once everyone had retrieved their wands. “Let’s try that again. This time, you’re allowed to use a shield charm to block your opponent.”  
  
Obito and Kakashi got in position. Neither of them spoke. Obito was positive Kakashi would attempt to disarm him again. He wasn’t the shielding type. Obito had two options. Attempt to go for the _ expelliarmus _ himself or try to bank on the fact that _ protego _ took less syllables to say and was therefore a quicker cast.  
  
Neither option sounded likely to work. He had _ just _ gotten the hang of casting the shield charm reliably. But he already knew his disarming spell was slower than Kakashi’s.  
  
“Wands at the ready? Go!”  
  
The spell had only half left Obito’s mouth before he felt his wand pulled from his grasp and he watched it sail through the air to Kakashi’s waiting hand.  
  
Kakashi looked bored as he handed Obito’s wand back to him. Obito gritted his teeth as he took it. Several duels were still in progress. Disarming spells bounced off shields. Shouts and the sharp smell of magic permeated the air. 

Obito and Kakashi took their places. 

-  
  
Obito was a storm of emotions an hour later when Dueling Club ended and he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. Kakashi had beaten him so easily, it was embarrassing. Every time Obito thought he was quick enough, Kakashi proved to be quicker.  
  
Next time, Obito would have to be better. Now that they had gotten the basics out of the way, they would be allowed to use actual spells in the remaining sessions. He would find some way to beat Kakashi. He would find something that he could do better than Kakashi ever could. But Kakashi was a genius prodigy and had probably already read every book in the library.

So where was Obito supposed to find a spell that Kakashi didn’t know?

And that’s when he remembered the journal. If any book was going to hold the secret to beating Kakashi it was the mysterious one that had been locked in his basement for the last few decades.

_ Can you teach me a spell? _  
_ . _  
_ Is there a specific one you had in mind? Is this for your project? _  
_ . _  
_ No. I need something that can beat Kakashi at our next dueling club meeting. _  
_ . _  
_ Have you not been taught the family spell yet? There is no better spell than that one, when it comes to dueling. _  
_ . _  
_ There’s a family spell? _  
_ . _  
_ I can show you, if you’d like. _  
_ . _  
_ Show me? How?_

Obito blinked. He was suddenly no longer sitting on his bed. Instead he was outside the castle near the lake.

In front of him were two boys, one a little older than him, the other a little younger. They both had dark hair and faces similar enough that they were probably brothers. The robes were of an old fashion, like the ones he had found in the basement over the summer. Neither of them seemed to notice that Obito had just appeared out of nowhere.

“Are you ready?” asked the older brother, snapping Obito’s attention to him. He looked serious, but there was a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

The younger nodded.

“Wands at the ready, then,” the older brother said, lifting his wand up with a steady hand. The younger brother mirrored his action.

Obito moved to a better position, one that allowed him to see both young wizards and their wands. 

The boys looked familiar, but in a vague sort of way. The journal had said it would “show” him the family spell. Did that mean that these were relatives of some sort? He squinted his eyes, hoping to see some sort of resemblance, but then they flicked their wands downward, beginning to duel so fast Obito could hardly keep up.

They slung spells at each other relentlessly, one after the other until the air felt charged with energy. After a minute Obito realized that they were _ copying _each other. The older brother used a spell and the younger would counter at nearly the same time, with the same exact spell. Then the younger would use a new spell, and the older would counter, again, with the same spell. They traded spells and shield charms in equal measure; none of their spells reached their intended targets. Even though they were dueling non-verbally. How did they know what spell the other was using?

And then Obito blinked again and he was back on his bed in Gryffindor Tower.

_ Do you understand? _  
_ . _  
_ Not really. It looked like the two boys knew what spell the other was using even though it was nonverbal, but how is that possible? They were casting at the same time! Nobody’s reaction time is that quick, is it? _  
_ . _  
_ This is the spell that has been passed down in the Uchiha family for generations. The Sharingan. The incantation is oculus exemplum, and it is cast nonverbally . _  
_ . _  
_ But what does it do, exactly? _  
_ . _  
_ It reveals your opponent’s wand movements and allows you to parrot their spell back at them, even if you’ve never used it before. Skilled users like those two brothers in the memory are able to fire off spells so fast that it looks like they are casting at the same time. _

Obito felt hope blossom in his chest. This was it. This was the thing that would allow him to beat Kakashi. He didn’t need to learn a whole textbook of spells, he just needed to learn _ one_. And it was a family spell, which meant the Kakashi couldn’t possibly know it. Nobody kept secrets like the Uchiha family. 

A small sting of anger at never having to learn of the spell through a dusty old journal instead of his real family poked at the hope, but he refused to let it deflate him. So what if the family didn’t see him as worthy of inheriting family knowledge? He was going to learn this spell anyway and he was going to beat Kakashi and then he was going to prove everyone wrong. 

He had one month. 

* * *

It was hard to practice a spell in secret, and harder still to practice alone. Obito spent several fruitless days in an abandoned classroom trying to practice nonverbal casting, since he wouldn’t be able to use the spell without it anyway. Once he’d mastered nonverbal spells, _ then _ he would try to find a way to practice _ oculus exemplum_. Every moment he wasn’t working on the spell, he was imagining Kakashi’s face when he would beat him next month. 

He was so engrossed in the spell and his daydreams that he nearly forgot that Rin’s birthday was that coming weekend. It wasn’t until Asuma mentioned it one morning at breakfast that he remembered, and the guilt of forgetting nearly swallowed him whole. How could he forget that Rin’s birthday was in two days? Obito silently wracked his brains for a present to get her, _ oculus exemplum _temporarily forgotten. His thoughts shifted to Rin like a bludger seeking a broom. During meal times, during class, when he should have been doing his homework; the closer he got to the day, the more panic he felt. 

At the moment, his notes for his History of Magic project were spread out in front of him, but he couldn’t force himself to focus on them. He had picked his topic because it had seemed interesting, but it was harder than he thought it would be. And since trying to think of presents was slightly easier than sifting through historical documents, that’s what he was doing.

What were you supposed to get someone who was your best friend but also the girl you were in love with? He tapped his quill against the table. Maybe he could get Rin a quill? He shook his head. Too generic. And besides, Rin had plenty of quills. Obito should get her something she didn’t already have. Rin liked magical stuff. Stuff that she’d never be able to access in the muggle world. Stuff like his talking journal. Obito briefly considered just giving her the journal for her birthday but came up with a better idea. He still needed it for dueling club, after all. The journal had helped him come up with a project idea though, so maybe it could help with birthday presents as well?

_ What would you buy a girl for her birthday?_  
.  
_ I don’t have much experience buying girls birthday presents, but the best gifts are those that serve some practical function rather than an aesthetic one. _  
_._  
So basically, something useful, not something pretty?  
_.  
_ _Yes. Though the gift should not be impersonal. _

Obito thought for a minute. Something useful, but still personal. Something magical, like the journal. Wait, had the _ journal _been a gift? He still hadn’t figured out who it had belonged to. He should have paid closer attention to all those lessons on the Uchiha family history. What if it belonged to one of his relatives that was still alive? What if they realized it was missing? Or did it belong to one of the many deceased Uchihas, whose faces lined the walls of the mansion in photographs and portraits…

Thoughts about the journal’s original owner were suddenly pushed aside as he was struck with an idea for what to get Rin. Luckily her birthday coincided with Hogsmeade weekend, so he could buy it and gift it to her on the same day. Kurenai was planning a surprise party for her at the Three Broomsticks. Obito grinned. Rin was going to _ love _this.

_ Thanks! _  
.  
_ Always happy to help. _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ Speaking of help, have you made progress on your project? _

Obito frowned. He had made hardly any progress at all, to be truthful. He’d been so focused on beating Kakashi and Rin's birthday present. The truth surrounding the events of the duel was largely a mystery, and what knowledge there was about it was seeped more in legend than fact. Apparently, Madara had ridden a monster into battle while wielding fiendfyre. And Hashirama had supposedly countered by calling the forest to fight for him and using the Great Lake to quench the flames. It all sounded a little too ridiculous to Obito. He told the journal the truth. 

_ I haven’t made much progress. It’s hard to know what’s true and what’s not, especially without witnesses. And asking the ghosts for help hasn't been useful, since most of the places they listed are places I can't get to easily._  
_._  
_ It is possible that the duel took place somewhere students cannot easily access. The castle has many secrets._  
_.  
_ _ Well, I’ve got the rest of the year to figure it out, so I’m not too worried! _

Obito shut the journal with a confident smile. With the journal’s help was finally making progress on his assignment and he had thought of the perfect gift to Rin. He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

* * *

“You’re late.”

Obito glared at Kakashi, who was sitting in a corner booth at the Three Broomsticks. 

Obito lifted up the brown paper bag which held Rin’s present. “I had to buy Rin’s present. And then there was an old lady who needed help carrying her bags...”

Kakashi huffed but didn’t say anything else. Obito slid into the booth on the opposite side of him and hoped that Gai and Asuma would be back from Quidditch supply shopping soon. Kurenai was with Rin and hopefully stalling for time.

“So, what did you get Rin? Don’t tell me you didn’t get her anything Kakashi…”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I’m giving it to her later since we’re on the same shift tonight. It’s just not a useless trinket, which I’m sure is what _ you _ got her.” 

Obito was saved from retorting by Gai and Asuma who slid into the booth on either side of Kakashi and Obito, forcing them within inches of each other, effectively shutting them up. It was hard to argue civilly with someone sitting within shin-kicking distance. Not even a minute later Kurenai led Rin to their table. Rin’s face lit up when she saw the small group assembled to celebrate her birthday.

After a round of celebratory butterbeers, Rin opened her presents. She saved Obito’s for last. Her face lit up when she opened the bag and saw its contents. 

“Is this what I think it is?”

She pulled out the camera Obito had bought that morning at Dervish and Banges. Obito nodded and Kurenai and Gai leaned over to see what it was. 

“I wasn’t able to buy any developing solution for you, because it has to be made fresh, but the shopkeeper assured me that it’s fairly simple if you don’t want to mail the film to a professional developer.”

Rin smiled. “Thanks, Obito!” Then she lifted the camera up a snapped a photo. Obito blinked at the sudden flash and Rin giggled. She turned the camera on everyone in turn and when everyone had had their picture taken, even a reluctant Kakashi, Rin led everyone outside. 

“Gai, would you take a picture of us?” 

“Of course, Rin!”

Rin handed Gai the camera, and she pulled Obito and Kakashi towards her. Obito saw Kakashi frown out of the corner of his eye, and he mirrored his expression. Rin was standing slightly in front of them and didn’t notice. She flashed two peace signs. 

Gai counted down. “Three, two-”

Obito felt a hand lay gently on his head as Gai got to one. The camera flashed, and he turned around. Professor Namikaze smiled down at them, hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Sorry for intruding on your photo, but I couldn’t resist!” 

“Oh! That’s okay, Professor!” Rin said, wide eyed. 

“Make sure you take a lot of pictures of Kakashi,” Namikaze said. “I’ll give you extra credit if you can get me one of him smiling.” 

Kakashi frowned, and Namikaze laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m kidding. Maybe. Anyway, I’m late for my date - ” he paused, then continued, “um..._ meeting _with Kushi-Professor Uzumaki.” He gave an awkward cough as his cheeks reddened. “Have a good day, and happy birthday, Rin!”

“Thanks Professor!” Rin said, and the whole group waved goodbye to Namikaze.

“Madam Puddifoot's is a weird place to have a meeting with your colleague, right?” Gai asked as they watched Namikaze enter the tea-shop. Rin laughed, and like an infection, it spread through the group until even Kakashi’s mouth was turned up in amusement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly just continues to set up plot points that will be relevant later. Let me know what you think! Next chapter comes in December!


End file.
